


Summer Fever

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, F/M, Picnics, Summer, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a surprise for Elizabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompts "summer" and "picnics" and the 52 Challenge with the prompt "a picnic."

"This is incredible," Elizabeth said, staring at the spread before her. John had gone to a lot of trouble to lay out a picnic for two, and he had even found a basket and blanket somewhere. It wasn't red and white checkered like in a story, granted, but it was still very thoughtful.

John shrugged, blushing faintly. "I thought you needed a little vacation," he explained. They were in the warm season on this planet, and a bit of "summer fever" had been spreading across Atlantis recently.

As Expedition Leader, Elizabeth had felt it was her place to keep a level head, but she had secretly wanted to sneak off to one of the piers just as badly as the scientists she was chastising. "I do, actually," she admitted.

"Well then," John gestured to the blanket elaborately, "if Madam would sit..."

Giggling, Elizabeth settled down onto the blanket. John knelt beside her and opened the basket, pulling out a whole feast. "Lunch is served!" he declared.


End file.
